IM AWESOME
by Rose the packs Fang
Summary: IM with the flock and other "friends" rated T because I said so and can get random and weird so don't kill me if its bad just my brain wandering and there it goes again..................................................................................READ!
1. IM Names

TAKES PLACE AFTER MAX!

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE BUT DO OWN IM NAMES!

_**IM NAMES**_

Director- RulerOfAll

Max- CookieMonster

Fang- DarknessIsYourBestFriend

Iggy- Kabluy!

Nudge- BlahBlahBlah

Gazzy- RoomClearer

Angel- Creeper

Total- InLoveWithWoof

Alkia (sp?)- Woof

Dr.M- TheCaretaker

Jeb- TheScaryOne

Voice- InHeads

Ella- TheHuman

Sam- Sax

Red Haired Wonder (aka Lissa) - SnowWhite

Dr. Wonderful (aka Brigit (sp?)) – Cinderella

Percy- Poseidon

Annabeth- Athena

Anne- Minion

Ari- DogBreath

Tess- LostLover

Kayla- LostBFFL

Reilly (sp?)- HaterOfKids

- MaxIsMine

Random Person- ?

Rose the pack's Fang/Me- RoseFang

Gozen- Frankentin'sBro

UD- HampsterBox

Max II- LeaderAmongWings

Fang II- LightnessIsYourBestFriend

Iggy II- BlindBoy

Nudge II- Where's The Silence?

Gazzy II- NoBoom

Angel II- TheGoodGirl

Ter Boucth(sp?)- SnickerBahs

Luna- Artemis

Pluto- SmallPlanet


	2. The Begining

This is stated AFTER MAX!

Thanks to

maxride333

Mocha -Ig's Last Name Here-

innocent as far as you know

I don't own Maximum coughFaximumcough Ride but I do own the names!

THE BEGINNING: IM

CookieMonster has logged on

DarknessIsYourBestFriend has logged on

CookieMonster: *blushes* Hi Fang

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: *blushes slightly* Hi Max

Creeper: OMG! Fang and Max blushed OMG!

CookieMonster: Angel how and when did you get on?

Creeper: I'm a creeper

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Leave

Creeper: Why?!?!?!?!?!?

CookieMonster: Because

Kabluy! has logged on

Kabluy!: Of course Max will take the side of her Fangy instead of her baby

CookieMonster has logged off

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: je thanks Ig

REAL LIFE

MAX POV

Revenge hahaha this is going to be great!

IM POV

CookieMonster has logged on

BlahBlahBlah has logged on

RoomClearer has logged on

InLoveWithWoof has logged on

InLoveWithWoof: I smell…

CookieMonster: Hate? cookies? revenge? cookies? death? cookies? blood? cookies? erasers? cookies? whitecoats? cookies? fire? cookies? cookies? cookies? Cookies?........

InLoveWithWoof: NO, NOT COOKIES…CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!

EVERYONE: HAHAHAHA very funny (note the sarcasm)

InLoveWithWoof: *giggle* I crack myself up

Creeper: Max your plans are scary

BlahBlahBlah: Scarier than you Angel? Because that's impossible no affiance why do people say that when it's affiance? Max, do you like cookies? I like cookies. Total will you and Alika **(sp?) **have puppies cause if you do what would you name them? How about Crystal, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gaz, GAZZY!!!!!!!!! *thud*

Kabluy!: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!

Creeper: Gazzy attacked Nudge, Nudge fell down, now their making out

Kabluy!: Kind of like you and Max right Fang?

………….

Kabluy!: FANG?!?!?!?

InLoveWithWoof: I'll go find them

*screaming in background*

Kabluy!: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

CookieMonster: SHUT IT!!!!!

Kabluy!: Or what?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Or else

Creeper: *Gulp*

Kabluy!: HAHA! Try me!

*more screaming in background*

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Yet I don't left a finger

RoomClearer: Max is doing that?

Creeper: She moved ALL the furniture around and Iggy is trying to run but keeps falling or getting hit.

EVERYONE: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabluy!: So NOT funny!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Is sooo *chuckle* funny

RoomClearer: OMJ! Did Fang just laugh?! The world is coming to an end as we know it!

CookieMonster: Gaz! 1. What is OMJ? 2. No Fang chuckled he only laughs for me!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: RIGHT!

CookieMonster: Now where's Nudge? Where's Total?

Creeper: Nudge is knocked out cold and Total is on my lap.

CookieMonster: From what?

Creeper: Loss of air

CookieMonster: Great two couples! And what is OMJ?!?!

Creeper and BlahBlahBlah: O MY JONAS!!!!

CookieMonster: Why did I ask?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Curiosity killed the mutant Max

CookieMonster: GRRRRRRRR

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Nice Maxy nice Maxy *screams like a girl* * runs away*

CookieMonster: *snicker*

RoomClearer: What did you do?!?!?!?!

CookieMonster: I got a new power

EVERYONE BUT FANG: What is it?!?!?

CookieMonster: I can duplicate myself!

EVERYONE BUT FANG: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH!!!!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: uuuurrrgggggghhhhhh

? has logged on

CookieMonster: WHO ARE YOU?!?

?: Bob

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Leave

?: No

CookieMonster: BlahBlahBlah hacking time!

BlahBlahBlah: Done!

? has logged off

InHeads has logged on

CookieMonster:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: What is it Maxy?

*screaming in background*

RoomClearer: Who is screaming?

BlahBlahBlah: Who are you?

Kabluy!: Why is someone screaming?

InLoveWithWoof: Why did Fang Run out of his room screaming "unicorns"?

Creeper: Why is everyone asking stupid questions?

*screaming in background*

BlahBlahBlah: Total did Fang really do that?

InLoveWithWoof: No, but it was funny

EVERYONE BUT TOTAL: No it was NOT!

CookieMonster: Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!

Kabluy!: What/who is stupid Max?

CookieMonster: Voice you rule my head so get of IM!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: You're the one hurting my Max! Nudge!

BlahBlahBlah: Coming form…

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: WHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Creeper: The School

ALL THE GUYS: *Scream like girls*

ALL THE GIRLS: Fight time! Yeah!!!

CookieMonster: My troopers :'(

InHeads: heehee

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

InHeads has logged off

LostLover has logged on

LostBFFL has logged on

Sax has logged on

SnowWhite has logged on

Sax: Max?!?!?

**Cliffy!! Sorry I have been grounded for a while and I hate to type so never ever exspect me to type 2 chapters in a row at ANY time!**


	3. Dear Gods

**Thanks to **

**IheartZacharyGoode**

**WinterSky101**

**Maxride333**

**DemonWeasel**

**Sorry to my reads for not updating sooner but…I'm a lazy butt!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own the screen names and plot!!!**

**CHAPTER 2: DEAR GODS!**

CookieMonster: No I'm Nikki, silly!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Yo I'm Bob

Creeper: hihihihihihihihihihihi I'm Jenny!!!!

BlahBlahBlah: Mia

RoomClearer: John!

Kabluy!: Jake

InLoveWithWoof: Ryan

Sax: Hey…Sorry thought you all were someone else. I'm Sam

SnowWhite: Lissa

LostBFFL: Kayla

LostLover: Tess

CookieMonster: Um…hi?

SnowWhite: Come on Sam, Nick's not here

LostLover: Nor is Jeff

LostBFFL: Nor is Ariel

Sax: Ya, let's go Max is not here

Sax has logged off

LostLover has logged off

SnowWhite has logged off

CookieMonster: Ack-ward! And Bob really that was the best you could do?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Yeah!

CookieMonster: Sam *shudder*

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Lissa *shudder*

Kabluy!: Tess *dreamy look*

EVERYONE BUT IGGY: *gasp*

*screaming in background*

BlahBlahBlah:?

Creeper: Max is beating up Iggy because he likes Tess AND Ella!

CookieMonster Yep!

Creeper: Your new power is going to get annoying

CookieMonster: Yep!

Creeper: Your not using your power are you?

CookieMonster: No and ya, the duplicate is typing!

RoomClearer: Why?

CookieMonster: Not as much fun

BlahBlahBlah: Where's Fang?

Creeper: Helping and protecting Max

Kabluy!: Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EVERYONE BUT IGGY: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DogBreath has logged on

*thud*

DogBreath: What was that?

Creeper: Max fainted

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Why did Max just faint!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

EVERYONE BUT ANGEL AND MAX: ARI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

DogBreath: Um……….hi?

BlahBlahBlah: how are you alive? You died! I saw you die!

DogBreath: The eraser part of me died leaving the kid me alive

EVERYONE BUT MAX: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Angel is Max ok?

Creeper: Ya she'll be at Jeb's house in…now

The Scary One has logged on

TheScaryOne: Guys? Help!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: No to lazy

TheScaryOne: Call her off!

Kabluy!: You desire it!

TheScaryOne: Call her off! Please!

RoomClearer: In the bathroom

TheScaryOne: Be gone demon gone!!

Creeper: She's not a demon

TheScaryOne: Owwwww! She bit me!

InLoveWithWoof: That's my job! But its fun right?!

CookieMonster: Yep! This is sooooo much fun!!

EVERYONE BUT JEB:?

CookieMonster: I have to think my moves to the other me!

LeaderAmongWings has logged on

LeaderAmongWings: Me?

EVERYONE BUT MAX AND JEB: *screaming*

CookieMonster: No…New power! We can duplicate ourselves

LeaderAmongWings: Cool

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Why are you telling this to the enemy?!?!?!?!?!?!

CookieMonster: Jeb explain to them!

TheScaryOne: Max II is Maximum's twin that we saved for a weapon against you guys

CookieMonster: Good! And her REAL name?!

TheScaryOne: Sasha!

CookieMonster: Good!

BlahBlahBlah: What about the other clones?

TheScaryOne: Same thing!

Nudge II = Tiffany

Angel II = Ariel

Fang II = Nick

Gazzy II = Zach

Iggy II = Jeff

CookieMonster: So………we knew this the whole time?

TheScaryOne: Yeah but never knew why it was important….oh and twins can speck to each other in their minds

RoomClearer: Aaaaaawwwwweeeessssooommmmmmeeeeee!!!!!!!!

LostBFFL: I knew it was you guys but noooo Sam only listens to Tess!

Creeper: Kayla? What are you doing still on!?!?!

LostBFFL: Listening to you guys! We have been looking for you guys EVERYWHERE!

EVERYONE BUT JEB: What?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!

LostBFFL: We want to help!

Sam is a "Muscle Man"

Lissa is a "Leopard Girl"

Tess is a "Wise Girl"

and I'm a "Wolf Girl"

**AN: go sue me for using Annabeth's nickname but I couldn't think of anything else**

BlahBlahBlah: ERASER!!!!!!!!!

LostBFFL: NO! I am NOT an eraser! Because I live longer, smaller, I turn into a full wolf, and I am not stupid!!!

CookieMonster: HIDE!!

MaxIsMine has logged on

MaxIsMine: Hello?

MaxIsMine: Max?

MaxIsMine: Darn! I'll try again later

MaxIsMine has logged off

LostBFFL: I won't even ask

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Thanks

LostBFFL: Now to find out who is who

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Fang

CookieMonster: Max

RoomClearer: Gazzy, don't ask

LostBFFL: Wasn't gonna

BlahBlahBlah: Nudge

DogBreath: Kid Ari

TheScaryOne: Jeb, Max's dad

CookieMonster: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kabluy!: Iggy

Creeper: Angel!

InLoveWithWoof: Total, Angel's mutated dog

LeaderAmongWings: Sasha, Max's twin

RulerOfAll has logged on

RulerOfAll: You Will All Die!!!!!!!

RulerOfAll has logged off

LostBFFL: Again not going to ask

HaterOfKids has logged on

HaterOfKids: Experiment 11! Come now!!


	4. Read!

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT TODAY I FINALLY GOT MY LAZY BUTT UP NOW HERE IS A SORRY AND A LITTLE STORY!

Setting: Spanish Class!

R- Dakota! Fang is awesome!

D- No shit!

R- What do you think about Iggy?!

D-He is awesome! I am Firestar Reowr!!

R- *shakes head* What about…MIGGY!?!

D- R u un idiota!?! *bits desk*

R- YOU BIT A DESK?!?!?!?!?!?!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- OMF, OMFOG, OMS, OMS, OMF, OMJ, OMX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- YOUR EATING A FUCKING DESK! I wonder what Max would do right now? *Goes off to dream land*

D- *Bites wall* She would run away

R- *Skipping With Iggy* I wonder what Angel would do?

D- *munch munch munch* IDK

R- Stop EATING furniture and help me stop the bullies! Maximum Ride Style!! :3

D- *Goes over, talks to them* *They run away screaming* *munch munch munch*

R- eh what's the harm *Bites desk* O MY FUCKING GODS THAT HURT!!!

D- Tee hee it takes iron teeth young Grasshopper *munch munch munch*

R- *Mutters* Young Grasshopper, I'll show you a young Grasshopper *Bites August's **head off* heeheeheehee muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D- *munch munch munch***

**R- *Chew chew chew* Death to Augustus!!**

**D- *Bites binder* I is h****ungry **

**R- I get revenge *eats August's hand***

**D- uuuuuuuuuuuu**

**R- Stop reading you freak!!**

**D- You're a fucking sick retard with no life *munch munch munch***

**R- lololololololololololololololololololololololol!!! Hey want his toe??**

**D- eeeew I don't wanna get food poisoning!!**

**R- *scream***

**D- hehe you gonna die!!**


	5. Shippings

**Thanks to **

**Zebragirl2014 **

**TheNamesKeepChanging**

**Sunshine Angel AND Rachel**

**Disclaimer: I only own the screen names!!**

**--------------------------------****WHAT DID I DO TO DISREVE THIS?****-------------------------**

HaterOfKids: Come now 11

Creeper: NEVER!!!!

HaterOfKids: Please?!?!

Creeper: NO

HaterOfKids: That's why I hate kids

HaterOfKids has logged off

CookieMonster: Soo…Sasha, you have some stuff to do right?

LeaderAmongWings: Doing!

CookieMonster: Good! Now Kayla where were you born?

LostBFFL: School, escaped age 6

RoomClearer: Aren't you six?

LostBFFL: No, I'm very small for my age. I'm 8

Kabluy!: Cool

BlahBlahBlah: HID!

LostLover has logged on

Sax has logged on

SnowWhite has logged on

Sax: Kayla? You on here?

LostLover: This was the last place I heard her

Sax: Hello?!?!

SnowWhite: Guys leave her. The little brat won't stop whining about finding the flock but we are finding my Nicky.

Sax: And my Maxy

LostLover: And my Jeffy

BlindBoy has logged on

BlindBoy: Max?

BlindBoy: Max!

BlindBoy: Max?!

LeaderAmongWings: WHAT?!?!

CookieMonster: Thanks Iggy you have perfect timing!!

Kabluy!: YO! MY BRO!

BlindBoy: Cool! Um…dude?

Creeper: Who are you?!

DogBreath: Ya! Leave! This is a private chat!

Sax: NEVER!!

BlahBlahBlah: Die!

Sax has been disconnected

Creeper: heehee

LostLover: *Gulp*

SnowWhite: What did I miss?

BlahBlahBlah: This!…..Die!

LostLover has been disconnected

SnowWhite: Spare me!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: No

SnowWhite: Please *Bambi Eyes*

CookieMonster: Don't look into the light!!

Creeper: Light bad! Dark good!

BlahBlahBlah: And….done!

SnowWhite: Ha I have hack block!

BlahBlahBlah: Darn!

InLoveWithWoof: Fear us!

SnowWhite: Why?

DogBreath: Cause there's 11 of us and 1 of you and we know where you are!!

SnowWhite: Where then?

TheScaryOne: Las Vegas, Nevada

SnowWhite has logged off

LostBFFL: Did you guess?

TheScaryOne: Ya!

LostBFFL: Good guess my man!

RoomClearer: Hiya!

CookieMonster: Where have you been?

RoomClearer: Bathroom

Kabluy!: Great, now I can't us it

InLoveWithWoof: Good-bye

InLoveWithWoof has logged off

CookieMonster: Why are we on IM when we are all right next to each other?

BlahBlahBlah: What?

CookieMonster: I am next to Sasha, Jeb, Ari, and Fang

LeaderAmongWings: Iggy is next to Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Total are next to each other and im next to Jeff

BlindBoy: Ya!

LostBFFL: So how are Jeff, Iggy, and Total typing?

Kabluy!: Audio computer

LostBFFL: Cool!

InHeads has logged on

InHeads: Max, log off I need to…help you

InHeads has logged off

CookieMonster has logged off

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: She listens to a voice but no one else

TheScaryOne: That's because if she does not she will be pained dearly

*Screaming in background*

TheScaryOne, DogBreath, LeaderAmongWings, and DarknessIsYourBestFriend: She's screaming in my ear!!!!!

TheScaryOne: Fang hold her!!

*Screaming ends aburtly*

BlahBlahBlah: Wow!

RoomClearer: What did you do?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: I held her and kissed her forehead

InHeads has logged on

InHeads: It worked!

RoomClearer: What worked?

InHeads: FAX!!!!

LostBFFL: What?

InHeads: Max and Fang together!! Their soul mates!!

EVERYONE BUT MAX AND FANG: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahhhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahhaahaha

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CookieMonster: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Nice Max Nice-----

DarknessIsYourBestFriend has been disconnected

InHeads has been disconnected

CookieMonster: heeheehahahohohomuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Kabluy!: Max? Are you on a sugar high?

Creeper: What made you think that? **(an: Angel and sarcasm, imagen it *shutters* and that whole crazy is something I say when im on a sugar high and im going to shut up now)**

Kabluy!: The fact that I keep hearing giggling and glass breaking

BlahBlahBlah: Where's Fang?

Kabluy!: Where have you been?!?!?!

RoomClearer: No where!

Kabluy!: You are exactly like Fax! Hmmmm I like that name! FaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFax FaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFaxFax!!!!!!! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!

CookieMonster: *Kiss* Shut UP! *Kiss*

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: *Kiss* Yeah! *Kiss*

Kabluy!: Angel, Ari, Jeb, Sasha, Jeff are we the only sane ones here???

Creeper: You *kiss* are *kiss*

DogBreath: But it's more like *kiss* insane *kiss*

Creeper: But you forgot Kayla *Kiss*

Kabluy!: Three couples not inculeing the 'other' Flock

LostBFFL: So…..

BlindBoy: There are only 5 sane people on!

Kabluy: Yeah!!…Dude, are there different couples in your flock??

BlindBoy: Yeah! There's 'you' and 'Max', 'Fang' and 'Nudge', 'Gazzy' and some girl named Luna, a bat hybrid and 'Angel' and Pluto, Luna's brother another bat hybrid

Kabluy!: Ack-ward!…Me and Max? Hahahahahahahahahahah- Wait! That means there are only 3 sane people on!!

TheScaryOne: 'bout that….

TheCareTaker has logged on

TheHuman has logged on

LostBFFL: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**LOVE? HATE? WANTING TO KILL ME? **

**You know, you do this annoying thing where you open your mouth and then these things you call words come out. Yeah like that. Stop it. JUST REVIEW. BILLYBOBJOEBOBHENRY IS GETTING LONELY!!! NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE CHAINSAWS, SCREAMING, NEEDLES, AND TELEPORTING!!!!**


	6. Love Birds

Thanks to…….

**keepfangandiggyalive11**

**IgGySgIrL**

**IheartZacharyGoode**

**Angel Ride's Ghost**

**WinterSky101 **

**Katyi**

**twi-knight4life**

**Disclaimer: I only own Luna, Pluto, the screen names, and the plot!**

**Sorry, I lied, next chapter is the teleporting!**

**LOVE BIRDS**

* * *

TheCareTaker + TheHuman : What did we do?

LostBFFL: Now there is only 1 sane person on!

TheHuman: Who?!?!?

LostBFFL: Me!!!!

TheCareTaker: And you are/

LostBFFL: Kayla

CookieMonster: A friend

LeaderAmongWings: And I'm Max's twin

BlindBoy: Iggy's twin

TheHuman: Mom fainted……now she's up and looks pissed

TheCareTaker: You said her twin died!

TheScaryOne: Maximum was supposed to kill her!

TheCareTaker has logged off

TheScaryOne has logged off

LostBFFL: Ohh, and, you guys, I thought that "Sam's Max" and "Lissa's Nick" and "Tess' Jeff" were you guys but again Sam only listens to Tess.

CookieMonster: Good to now

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Max, I don't feel right kissing a duplicate, so……can you come back?

CookieMonster: Coming! Coming!

Kabluy!: Max! You OK?

CookieMonster: Mom arrived with a chainsaw, be home in a second

LeaderAmongWings: You disappeared!

DogBreath: Same here!

CookieMonster: That's because I'm pulling myself together

BlahBlahBlah: That sounds gross! Spiders are gross! But snakes are creepy!

CookieMonster: *Shudder* Snakes…

Kabluy!: Muahahahahahaha! I know her weakness!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Iggy….

BlindBoy: Bro….

DogBreath: Dude…I wouldn't

All the girls: We warned you!

RoomClearer: Even I say no

*SCREAM!!!*

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Which one screamed?

Creeper: Iggy

LostBFFL: What happened?

Creeper: Max made a bomb (somehow) and blew it up in Iggy's face. Then tied him up and shoved him in a closet with Total. Oh….and she's not using her duplication power

TheHuman: Poor Iggy!

BlahBlahBlah: So you DO love him!

CookieMonster: Run for your lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TheHuman: Why?!?!?!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Iggy escaped

EVERYONE: *Run away, screaming!*

Kabluy!: Yeah….you…..better…..run…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…amliofubma;prgbma ;a

LostBFFL: What happened?

BlindBoy: I can't talk to his mind!! **(AN: haha that sounds soooo weird!!)**

TheHuman: IS HE OK?!?!?!?!

CookieMonster: It's ok, I just made him sleepy

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: How?

CookieMonster: Medicine!!

SnickerBahs has logged on

SnickerBahs: Reilly? Director? Jebby?

CookieMonster: Hahahahahahaha- Jebby- Hahahahahaha

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Jebby *Snicker*

RoomClearer: I vill now destroy dis snicker bahs!!!

BlahBlahBlah: Bye!

BlahBlahBlah has logged off

BlindBoy has logged off

LeaderAmongWings has logged off

TheHuman has logged off

Kabluy! has logged off

LostBFFL: Why did they all leave?

CookieMonster: No one will ever know!

LostBFFL: Ok……….

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Max…..Did you eat cookies?

Creeper: Fang, there's a reason she's called the Cookie Monster

RoomClearer: G2G bye!

RoomClearer has logged off

CookieMonster: What did we do to deserve this!?!?!?!?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: He went to make-out with Nudge.

Creeper: Yup!

LostBFFL: Isn't that SnickerBahs dude still on?

SnickerBahs: No….ok, yes, vut to vet inforvation

CookieMonster: We need BlahBlahBlah!

SnickerBahs: Who is this BlahBlahBlah?……..

DarknessIsYourBestFriend:.………Iggy……

SnickerBahs: Vank you…..Maximum

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Your…..welcome

SnickerBahs has logged off

CookieMonster: Hahahahahahahahaha! He even spells with an accent! And he thought FANG was ME!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LostBFFL: Shizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Creeper: WHAT!?!?!?!? GODS! I HATE NOT KNOWING THINGS!!!!!!!

LostBFFL: Sam and everyone else, plus myself, split up all over the world in search of their "lovers" but we kept in touch with computer. Tess must have hacked mine to find out where I am, cause now I hear them climbing up the stairs to my room!

CookieMonster: Hold on, I'll be there soon!


	7. Max to the Rescue

**Thanks to…**

bookworm0313

XJamesBondX

catss55

**DON'T KILL ME! I WAS LOOKING BACK AND SAW THIS STORY AND I'M LIKE SHOOT! TOMORROW (OR LATER TODAY IF I GET 5 REVIEWS) I'LL TYPE A LONGER CHAPTER, BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MAX COMES FOR KAYLA(WERID, IT FEELS LIKE I'M TALKING ABOUT MYSELF…MAXIMUM RIDE IS GOING TO SAVE ME *SQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE*)…WOW, I'M REALLY NOT DEAD! *SHOT WITH ARROW* SPOKE TOO SOON…**

Real Life

Max POV

"Fang, grab my arm and don't let go!" I shouted before I hit the "move-waves." Move-waves are what I decided to uncreatively name the moves that move my duplicate or true-self (whichever one wants to go) to the destination.

*pop*

I popped up right between a bed and Kayla, just as Sam opened the door. That was when I realized that Fang's hand was still attached to the arm closest to the bed, meaning that he came with me! I grabbed his hand and PULLED! WAIT! This means I teleported, instead of duplicating! Fang's face was one of shock, most likely because he realized that as well. By the time Lissa walked in we had our backs to them and we were next to Kayla laughing on the floor with her computer in the move-waves under the bed left over from our pop here and on its way back to the house.

"Listen you little brat! We have been looking everywhere for you! Now, who are your visitors?" Lissa yelled but by the end her voice quieted and was layered with honey. Wow, she is such a bitch! Why did Fang go out with her! With one quick, sideways look at Fang, I could tell that he was asking the same question to himself. "Oh. Wait. Let me guess. This is your precious 'flock?'" She sneered.

"Nikki, I think it's time we showed ourselves."

"Right. After you Bob," I shot back to Fang. Just then, Angel, Ari, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and Iggy tumbled out from the portal of move-waves that are under the bed.

Angel, being the best liar ever and thankfully knowing what was happening due to mind-reading said, "Nikki, you were supposed to come and find us!"

"Sorry, Jenny, but SOME PEOPLE rudely interrupted our game!" I stated, eyeing our unwelcome visitors. "But you guys must be the infamous Muscle Man, Leopard Girl, and Brain Girl. We have heard so much about you." I finished, smiling sweetly and it was 100% fake. They each gave Kayla a sour look.

"And now we need to leave because you're the ones we're trying to escape. 'Cause Bob is really Nick who is really Fang and Nikki is rea—" I sighed. Why couldn't Gazzy have done that before Nudge gave everything away?

"Max?"

"Nicky?" **(AN: *gag*)**

"Jeff?"

But the looks on their faces? Haha! Priceless! Since we had to leave, I shoved all of the Max-Approved people through the portal-like thing the move-waves left behind that was under the bed.

**...im alive still….*sigh*….review…still alive *smiles*. *shot with another arrow* SUNAVA GUN!**


	8. Kayla Was Right?

**Thanks to…**

PercyFangJacoblover98

**(MOTHER OF ZEUS! ONE? ONE? I SUCK!)**

**WAIT! Before you amazingly awesome readers smash me to itty bitty bits, I'd like to mention that if you kill me, then there will be no more updating, so HA!**

**Random Voice in my head: Maybe they won't KILL you, maybe they'll just torture you for hours on end until you agree to update more….**

***Nailing wood to windows and doors* Psh! That's a silly thought! ANYWAY! I don't own MR and tell me if I went overboard on this chapter, I, mostly, have no plan anymore.**

Kayla Was Right?

CookieMonster: OMF. That was so much fun!

Dogbreath, LostBFF, Creeper, RoomClearer, BlahBlahBlah: Ya!

Kabluy!, DarknessIsYourBestFriend, InLoveWithWoof: *nods*

Sax has logged on

LostLover has logged on

SnowWhite has logged on

Leader Among Wings has logged on

BlindBoy has logged on

TheScaryOne has logged on

TheHuman has logged on

TheCaretaker has logged on

InHeads has logged on

Sax: Kayla was right!

SnowWhite: The brat was rite?

LostLover: I was…wrong!

CookieMonster: Yeah! Now get that through your skulls!

Sax: Max! How can you be Maximum! You're a …

SnowWhite: A BITCH!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: How dare you say that!

SnowWhite: Oh, Nicky!

Everyine but Sax, SnowWhite, and LostLover: *gag*

CookieMonster: Nicky?

SnowWhite: Yeah, you got a problem with that Maxine?

CookieMonster: Yeah, actually, I do, because this "Nicky" is MY boyfriend, the guy that I god damn LOVE, a badass FIGHTER, my BEST friend, MY right-hand man, and a FATHER to the flock. So, BACK OFF, BITCH!

SnowWhite: I think you're jealous.

TheCareTaker: I'll send you the chainsaw, if you want, Max dear?

CookieMonster: No, I'm fine Mom, but no, I think YOU'RE jealous!

SnowWhite: Why would I be jealous? *smug smile*

CookieMonster: Because I have wings and an awesome boyfriend. And you?

YOU DON'T!

RoseFang has logged on

RoseFang; *looks left* *looks right*

Dogbreath: Why are you looking left and right? This is the _internet_! No one can SEE you!

RoseFang: You never know, young grasshopper, you never know…

LostBFFL and Creeper: *smile* I like her.

CookieMonster and LeaderAmongWings: WHO ARE YOU?

RoseFang: Hopefully, someone you will never meet…now, if you don't mind…

RoomClearer: Don't mind what?

RoseFang: This.

TheScaryOne has been kidnapped

SnowWhite has been kidnapped

RoseFang: Bye!

RoseFang has logged off

LostBFFL: I'm liking that girl more and more

Creeper: Maybe next time she can take Tess

CookieMonster: Or Mr. Chu

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Or Sam

Kabluy!: Or the Director

RoomClearer: Or SnickerBahs

BlahBlahBlah: Or she could just NOT come back!

Dogbreath: OR she could take…yeah, I'm out of ideas…

RoseFang has logged on

RoseFang: *frown* Oh, where, oh, where, did my hostage go, oh where, oh where, could you be-eeeee!

InHeads: *gulp*

RoseFang: HAHA! Found you!

InHeads has been kidnapped

RoseFang has logged off

CookieMonster: And…now I like her.

LeaderAmongWings: Guess she can't be ALL bad…

RoseFang has logged on

RoseFang: Why thank you!

RoseFang has logged off

RoomClearer: Now that's just annoying!

BlahBlahBlah: What is?

BlindBoy: Her/His appearing, saying something, then leaving immediately after.

Creeper: That is a little annoying…

BlahBlahBlah: And she/he always leaves RIGHT before I can get a lock on her/him.

Kabluy!: That's most likely why she/he leaves so quickly.

RoseFang has logged on

RoseFang: You're sooooo right, Ig-boo!

RoseFang has logged off

Kabluy!: *gape*

CookieMonster:…yes, that is rather annoying…

RoseFang has logged on

RoseFang: Awww. You guys hurt my feelings! *sob*

RoseFang has logged

BlahBlahBlah: Maybe we wouldn't if you stopped disappearing

Sax: Or return Lissa!

RoseFang has logged on

RoseFang: Oh, Sammy-boy! Can you not live without Li-Li? Is that way you beg for her mercy? You poor, poor, dilusioned boy! I cry for you, Sammy-boy, I really really do!...However, no, you can not have Miss. Citu back. Sorry. *cough*Notreally*cough*

RoseFang has logged off

CookieMonster and LeaderAmongWings: *Laugh*

Dogbreath: Heehee

Creeper and LostBFFL: Haha

BlahBlahBlah: LOL

RoomClearer and Kabluy!: ROTFL

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: *smile*

Sax: Bitch

RoseFang has logged on

RoseFang: *slaps* I AM NOT A BITCH!

Sax: ARE TOO!

RoseFang: ARE NOT!

Sax: ARE TOO!

RoseFang: ARE NOT!

Sax: ARE TOO!

RoseFang: ARE NOT!

Sax: ARE TOO!

RoseFang: ARE NOT!

Sax: UH-HU!

RoseFang: NU-UH!

Sax: UH-HU!

RoseFang: NU-UH!

BlahBlahBlah: Ha! Finally got you!

CookieMonster: Finally got what, Nudge?

BlahBlahBlah: I finally hacked this RoseFang person's account! She can't leave!

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun! What will happen to "RoseFang" next? Where are Jeb, Lissa, and The Voice? Why am I asking you? Review, my loving lovable loved reviewers!**


	9. Riddles and Insanity

**Thanks to:**

DemigoddessPoseidon

Tokoloshe Monster

zorua

Sierra156

**No, I don't own this creature here (points to Maximum Ride), however, I do just so happen to own this Creature over here (points to Creature) and no, you can not have her, she is not for sale, Mr. Judge, sir. She is MINE.**

**Well, hi. **

***Gets speared by needles***

**That was expected. But some of you guys are so mean to me! T.T…Anyway, I have made a deal with myself. For the next two days, today and yesterday, I will update six stories, three each day. However, on each day I shall update my two shortest stories twice. And then for the next two weeks I shall update one story each day (and maybe a random one-shot thrown in every once and a while). But, and here's the catch (for me at least), if I forget a day, the next day, I have to start the entire process all over again. AKA, the next two days I will update three stories each and the next week or two, I will update a story. You never know, with my habit of forgetting things, you, my fabulous readers might have three month of straight updating! And I bet all of you are thinking the same thing (How can we trust this mad-woman to make good on this promise of hers when she has lied again and again). Well, that is a very good point. And (depressingly) the answer is that you can't! Ya just gottta trust me! So, learn to deal with it! Now, let us get this updating spree started people!**

Riddles and insanity galore

RoseFang: *pout*

TheCareTaker: Sorry dear, but Ella and I need to get some sleep, we will speak with you more tomorrow afternoon. Bye

LostLover has logged off

Sax has logged off

RoomClearer has logged off

TheHuman has logged off

TheCareTaker has logged off

CookieMonster: Did you find out where s/he is or who s/he is, Nudge?

Blahblahblah: Nope.

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Then what did you do?

Blahblahblah: I locked her on. She can't get off anymore. Like a mouse caught by a cat. Why do cats catch mice anyway? Mice are sooo cute, so why kill them? Can a cat catch a bunny? Like Bugs Bunny? I doubt it. Why does that duck always try to kill Bugs? I just thought of something! Max, you know that weird evil guy from that anime we watched at the (L-shaped) house once? Narto? Norwal? Nickel?...Anyway, that guy – Sasgay, Sassy, Sasha, Salsa – speaking of salsa, can we get some Max? And some chips too? Oh, yeah, Salsa – doesn't he have a duck-butt-like hair style?

Kabluy!: That was longer than usual.

CookieMonster: No kidding.

Creeper: Are we going to interrogate our guest?

DogBreath: Oh, I hope so, I hope so

RoseFang: Sadist, Sadist, you have a sadist. Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill kept laughing till the morning! HAHAHAHA!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: You're psychopathic, aren't you?

RoseFang: Noooooo~~~! Hahahaha!

Kabluy!: Remind me why we decided to try and 'capture' this psycho?

CookieMonster: …

RoseFang: *virtual poke*

LeaderAmongWings: *sigh* Troublesome.

RoseFang: *virtual poke*

Creeper: *mental poke*

RoseFang: *blink* Heeheehee

LostBFFL: …I think you made it worse Ang.

Creeper: Maybe, maybe not.

CookieMonster: Oi! Giggles! Who are you!

RoseFang: I am what you use to cook the pesky cows, to burn them up and chow them down. Now do me a favor, AND FLIP THEM AROUND!

BlahBlahBlah: I am officially scared.

DogBreath: Same

CookieMonster: *twitch*

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Don't let her/him/it get to you, Max

Creeper: She's a girl.

RoseFang: You see, you never scream. You're everywhere. Little child, you glow and spark.

CookieMonster: ?

Creeper: A cow cooker is a grill. Now switch those two letters around = girl. And just now she was calling me a beautiful star, I think. I don't understand the 'you see, you never scream' part.

BlahBlahBlah: Wow. You speak psycho…sweet.

CookieMonster: …just translate what she says.

Creeper: Right-o

LeaderAmongWings: What is your name?

RoseFang: I am a being that lives and breaths, that roars and cries. I am a Queen of the Sands, second only to the howling beast. My name is beautifully said, but said it is not. Stated many a times, I stated first.

BlahBlahBlah: Umm….

Kabluy!: I give up.

CookieMonster: Angel.

Creeper: Her name is Creature…Cleopatra…Rose

CookieMonster: Which one is it, sweetie?

Creeper: That's her full name; Creature Cleopatra Rose

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Makes sense-in a way

DogBreath: HOW? THIS GIRL IS FREAKING SCARY!

RoseFang: Who says upon the howling moon?

DogBreath: Um…

Creeper: *shrug*

CookieMonster: Great, not even the Psycho-Speaker understands

LostBFFL: Oh! Oh! I know!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Hm?

LostBFFL: Howling moon = Beast. She's saying-Who are you to judge upon me, Beast?

DogBreath: You're saying that she's mocking me? That little brat!

RoseFang: The water does not ripple. The clock does not tick

CookieMonster: There is no truth in time?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Max, what are you doing?

CookieMonster: I'm guessing what she is saying

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Oh…Time goes on?

Kabluy!: Hmm…Ripples in time

LostBFFL: A bridge

BlahBlahBlah: Oh! I think it's a metaphor!

LeaderAmongWings: Blank face

Creeper: All of you, but Sasha, suck at this! She's saying that she does not know Ari's face, or his name

DogBreath: Oh

LeaderAmongWings: So, I WAS close

Kabluy!: That might not be a good thing

LeaderAmongWings: *growls*

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: So, how old are you, Creature?

RoseFang: The darkest day, the deepest day. I step on a crack, I pass a black cat. My year is death, my day – a lie

LeaderAmongWings: That was just plain creepy

CookieMonster: Yeah

BlahBlahBlah: Uh-huh!

Kabluy!: *nods*

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Yea

Creeper: Does that mean one is going to guess?

LostBFFL: Hey, Angel, is she close enough that you can read her mind?

DogBreath: Yeah, I was wondering that as well!

Creeper: No, actually. Now, she's talking about Friday the 13th

LeaderAmongWings: What does that have to do with anything?

Creeper: And I thought that you were the smart one. *sigh* 13 - she's 13 years old. The Friday, the 5th day of the week, stands for the month that she was born – May. The last line she said was 'my day – a lie.' She's referring to April 1st. So, she's 13 years old and her birthday is May 1st.

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: What I'm wondering is if this is a defense mechanism or how she normally acts?

CookieMonster: Good point, Fang

RoseFang: To live, to lie. To see, to cry. Why won't you look me in the eye?

Creeper: Yes, it is a mind set used when she panics – like a split personality. However, I don't think that it can 'turn off' easily. Plus, I think that it forces her to tell the truth.

Kabluy!: Ouch

DogBreath: That…must suck. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat with a psycho – I must go.

DogBreath logged off

LostBFFL: AWWW

LeaderAmongWings: I must depart as well.

Creeper: Creature will miss you!

LeaderAmongWings logged off

CookieMonster: Well, let's get back to Creature, then.

InLoveWithWoof logged on

TheCareTaker logged on

**So, how was it? Even if it was bad, the next chapter will be up in a few days. Now, review my puppets, review! Ahahahahaha!**


	10. Nicknames

**Thanks to:**

**Well, it appears as though I can't thank anyone yet. Pity. **

**For those of you who are stalkers and have been following the progress of my updates obsessively, I apologize for missing three entire days. However, I am even sorrier for telling you that, no, I will not restart the 'program' because of this three day miss. The first day, I was so stressed by my final exams that I collapsed immediately after coming home and did not wake until the next day. The next day was my birthday, and while I had been planning on updating, I had too much fun and, once again, collapsed after arriving home. And yesterday, I was kidnapped from my bed and shipped off to NJ to spend the day with my cousins. So I shall be updating four times tonight to make up for the missed updates, and then continue this 'program' tomorrow. Happy? Too bad **

**Yeah, I am just that awesome. (And no, I am not awesome enough to own Maximum Ride, I only own Creature….so far)**

**WARNING: THIS IS A T-RATED STORY FOR A REASON! THERE WILL BE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE A CHILD (ACCORDING TO YOUR PARENTS, NOT BY YOUR OWN STANDERDS) PLEASE, BE WARNED. THAT IS ALL.**

**NOW, UNTIL THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAT, PLEASE ENJOY THIS VIDEO OF AN INVISIBLE BOUNCING BUNNY AND HER BEST FRIEND THE MURDEROUS FOX.**

**O.o**

…

**Never mind…**

**Here's your story…**

CookieMonster: Oh. Yay.

RoseFang: To sing upon a howling moon of the day of no sun.

TheCaretaker: Um…

InLoveWithWoof: Ah…

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Creature, Dr. M and Mutt. Dr. M, Mutt - Creature.

TheCareTaker: It is a pleasure to meet you, ahm…Creature.

InLoveWithWoof: Yes, yes…Salutations.

RoseFang: I am not a horse and yet I say.

TheCareTaker: Umh…Max, darling?

CookieMonster: *sigh* Angel?

Creeper: The first one was her saying that you should appreciate what you have. The second one was her saying 'hey.'

BlahBlahBlah: Hey, Max? Is it just me or is Creature starting to calm down a little?

CookieMonster: You're right, sweetie. It does seem that way. Anyway, Mom, Creature here is the psycho who popped up randomly a few hours ago and kidnapped Lissa, Jeb, and The Voice.

TheCareTaker: Maximum Ride! Do you mean to tell me that you have been on this chat for over twenty-four hours? It has been three days since you called me and told me that you had started a chat room and that I am welcome to join in at any time! Do you mean to tell me that you have yet to get ANY sleep since getting on this site!

CookieMonster: So THAT were everyone kept going. I didn't even realize that that much time had passed!

InLoveWithWoof: Huh.

Kabluy!: Anyway, apparently, she has some sort of defense mechanism that makes her tell the truth, but she only really speaks in riddles during it, so it hard for someone to gather information from her. Personally, I think that it was something that the white-coats did to make it near impossible for someone-anyone to gather information from her about their experiments and illegal movements.

Creeper: Wow. Iggy, you just spoke as much as Nudge!

CookieMonster: Oh God! Iggy, please tell me that this is a once in a life time thing! I don't think I could be able to handle TWO Nudges!

BlahBlahBlah: HEY!

LostBFFL: Let's…get back on topic now…if Iggy's theory is true, then it unfortunate for the white-coats that their master plan failed! Angel can, usually, understand Creature perfectly.

Kabluy!: It's that usually part that worries me the most.

TheCareTaker: Oh my.

RoseFang: Riddle me this, riddle me that. What will you do when the bat goes 'QUACK!'?

TheCareTaker: I must admit, at the beginning, I didn't really believe you.

CookieMonster: Ha! I bet you believe me now! I bet you ALL believe me now! Ahahahahhaha!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Yes, Max. Everyone believes you now.

InLoveWithWoof: So, what exactly did this Creature just say then?

Kabluy!: …

Creeper: *sigh* She said that the sudden change in her personality once she has fully relaxed might startle or even confuse everyone.

LostBFFL: I am not fully convinced of that.

BlahBlahBlah: I know, right? I mean, she's already rather psycho and startling and confusing, how much worse can her get? Unless, she's even MORE psycho when she's normal? Max! What if she's a murderer, or, or, or a sadist! Max! What if she is really a School spy? Oh god, what have I done!

CookieMonster: Nudge! Calm down! Having a breakdown right now will not help anyone at all!

BlahBlahBlah: *deep breath* I'm calm. I'm calm. I….am….calm.

RoseFang: Boom.

BlahBlahBlah: ANOTHER. FREAKING. PYRO!

BlahBlahBlah has been disconnected

RoseFang: *giggles*

Creeper: Did I forget to mention that when she is calm, she's a pranking, swearing psycho that loves to find and then push a person's buttons until they either collapse or are as insane as her.

CookieMonster: Yes, Angel, yes you did forget that part

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: *face palm*

Kabluy!: God, save us…

TheCareTaker: I don't really see the problem here.

LostBFFL: Neither do I…?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Imagine an insane Max

InLoveWithWoof: Only worse

LostBFFL: Damn…

CookieMonster: I AM NOT THAT BAD!

RoseFang: Says that shouting psycho

CookieMonster: I AM NOT A PSYCHO!

RoseFang: So says the girl with a voice in her noggin

CookieMonster: HE EXISTS! YOU KNOW THAT HE DOES!

RoseFang: That does not change the fact that he lives INSIDE your head

Kabluy!: I wonder if she is a mutant? I mean my theory is all about how the white-coats control her rights of speech. However, my theory would mean nothing if she's not even really a 'mutant'.

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Oh, so we're mutants now. Thanks for the heads up about the social update. We seem to have moved up a level or two. Instead of being just some lucky experiments, we are now officially mutants.

CookieMonster: *eye twitching while purposely ignoring Fang longer-than-usual rant* Yes! What type of 'mutant' are you, Creature?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: You can ignore me all you want Max, you do know that I am right.

LostBFFL: Jeez, Fang, you're starting to sound like some kind of villain that is after Max. 'You can ignore my offers all you want, Maximum Ride, but you know that what I say is the truth.' You're really beginning to creep me out.

RoseFang: Say please, Maxi-boo!

CookieMonster: *eye twitch* Please.

RoseFang: Please what?

CookieMonster: Please, can you tell us what kind of 'mutant' you are?

RoseFang: Who?

CookieMonster: *eye twitch*

InLoveWithWoof: …

TheCareTaker: Max, as much as I'd like to help and give you the chainsaw, Ella needs me to drive her to basketball practice. Bye, honey! Make sure to get some sleep!

TheCareTaker has logged off

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Should I be concerned?

Creeper: Very

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: *sigh*

CookieMonster: *twitch* You people make it sound like I'M the irrational one! She's the one asking stupid and pointless questions!

Creeper: But Max, didn't you once tell Nudge and I that there are no stupid questions and that we should always speak our minds?

CookieMonster: …

InLoveWithWoof: She's gotcha there.

CookieMonster: Quiet, mutt!

Kabluy!: …do you guys think that Nudge is okay?

RoseFang: Why do you care, Lover Boy?

Kabluy!: I DON'T LOVE NUDGE! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!

RoseFang: Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lover Boy.

LostBFFL: Don't let her get to you Iggy.

Creeper: That's not possible. She's just that good.

RoseFang: Too true, too true. But, Miss. Blue, I get you too.

LostBFFL: How…do you know my last name?

RoseFang: Because…I ATE YOUR SOUL!

LostBFFL: *raises eyebrow* Really now?

RoseFang: I diiiiiiiid!

LostBFFL: Sure ya did.

RoseFang: Maxine! Maxine! Beluga is being MEAN to me!

CookieMonster: *twitch*

LostBFFL: Beluga…?

Kabluy!: I'm just going to wait for her to explode….

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: *munching on chips*

RoseFang: What type of chips are you eating, Nemo?

InLoveWithWoof: Nemo?

RoseFang: Yeah, Tramp, Nemo.

InLoveWithWoof: Tramp?

Creeper: Oh! Oh! What MY nickname, Creature?

RoseFang: Hm. Sparkles? Edward? Demon? Fluffy? Hatter?

Creeper: I like them all!

RoseFang: YAY! *huggles*

Creeper: *huggles*

CookieMonster: Stop corrupting Angel!

LostBFFL: It's like their sisters or something…

Kabluy!: Max, I don't think that Angel really minds…

CookieMonster: NONSENSE! OF COURSE ANGEL MINDS!

Creeper: I don't mind Max!

CookieMonster: NOBODY ASKED YOU, ANGEL!

RoseFang: Hey, Psycho!

CookieMonster: What is it, Creature?

RoseFang: *pout* You never asked where Bitch, Bastard, and Brainiac went!

CookieMonster: ?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: I think she's talking about Lissa, Jeb, and The Voice.

LostBFFL: Yeah, that's right! She kidnapped them earlier.

Creeper: 25 hours and 19 minutes ago to be exact.

Kabluy!: So, what did you do to them?

Creeper: Hee, hee, hee.

**There we go! So, who is really liking this temporary arrangement? Oh, you do, don't you? Yes, you do, yes, yes, yes! Don't you, my precious little dogg- I mean reviewers! The next update will most likely be in a few days. Till then, stay away from the purple people, the exploding elephants, and the terminals. Bye!**


	11. For the Giggles

**Can't thank anyone yet, I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**No, I don't own MR**

CookieMonster: Angel? How would you know what her freaky plans/plots are?

Creeper: Because she's sitting in my room. Duh.

RoseFang: *waves*

CookieMonster: *twitch*

InLoveWithWoof: I'm just going to leave now…

LostBFFL: BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS NOT CLOSE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO READ HER MIND!

Creeper: Nope, I meant that I couldn't read her mind

InLoveWithWoof: Well, bye.

Kabluy!: She told you what everything meant then!

InLoveWithWoof has logged off

Creeper: *sigh* No, I thought I already told you. Her panic defense thingy makes her both speak and write things down in riddles. It's the perfect defense; other than killing her.

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: I believe her.

RoseFang: Yay! Nemo is a nice person!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: *sigh*

Kabluy!: So, what the heck did you do with the Three Musketeers?

RoseFang: Iza secwet! Shhhh!

LostBFFL: JUST TELL US!

InHeads has logged on

InHeads: Maximum?

CookieMonster: What!

InHeads: Save me.

RoseFang: Well, you escaped far faster than I had expected…

Creeper: Yep! WAY faster! Sissy wasn't expecting you for another 32 hours!

Kabluy!: I have to ask. How?

LostBFFL: Or the better question would be; where?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: I'm more concerned about the fact that Max's VOICE is here, begging Max for help…

CookieMonster: This is a majorly disturbing experience…could someone please make it stop?

Creeper: And that's not even the best part, Fang!

CookieMonster: Oh, dear God.

InHeads: She's a monster, Maximum. A monster.

Kabluy!: Yeah, we figured that part out already, Brain Boy. Anything else? P.S. Gazzy says hi.

RoseFang: Say hi to Soldier Boy for me, Lover Boy!

Kabluy!: Grrr….

CookieMonster: What exactly did you do to The Voice, Creature?

InHeads: The horror, the horror!

RoseFang: All I did was take his transmission to your head and reroute it, Psycho….

Creeper: Hee. Hee. Hee.

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: And where, exactly, did you reroute The Voice to, Creature?

RoseFang: Nowhere in particular…

CookieMonster: Creature, dear. Please tell Nemo where you 'took' Brainiac so that Nemo can then tell Psycho

Kabluy!: You're going to play along?

CookieMonster: For now at least.

RoseFang: Ok, Psycho! Now, Nemo! Well! First, I transmitted him to Justin Bieber, because I always wanted to know if he was really a boy. Then, I sent him to Miley Cyrus, because I had wanted to know if she had a multiple personality disorder. After that, I shipped him off to Brittany Spears 'cause I wanted to know if she was insane or not. And next, I 'took' him to George Bush because I needed to know if he acknowledged the damage he had done to America. And finally, I dropped him in the middle of Ke$ha's head. This is all in a continuous circle that switched every fifteen minutes!

Kabluy!: I can practically SEE her clapping her hands excitedly and grinning innocently…

CookieMonster: Iggy, you're blind. You can't see anything.

Kabluy!: Jezz, Max, can't let a guy dream, can you?

RoseFang is changing her screen name

…

RoseFang is now DevilsDemon

DevilsDemon: Hatter! Why did you change my name!

Creeper: It didn't really fit you!

DevilsDemon: …kay! *huggles*

Creeper: *huggles* Imma change mine too!

Creeper is changing her screen name

…

Creeper is now EdwardtheHatter

EdwardtheHatter: Yay!

CookieMonster: I fear for my sanity now.

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: You mean you weren't doing so earlier?

DevilsDemon: I'm still confused on how he got free so quickly. It takes AT LEAST two days to unlock all my codes. Unless…YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!

CookieMonster: What do zombies have to do with ANYTHING?

DevilsDemon: Zombies have to do with EVERYTHING!

Kabluy!: Oh…kay…

LostBFFL: …Pudding

DevilsDemon: That's not funny.

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Pudding.

DevilsDemon: Hahahahahahahahahahaha~~~!

LostBFFL: That's not fair! Fang said the exact same thing I did!

EdwardtheHatter: It was funny when Fang stated it because it was so out of character of him to say.

CookieMonster: Just the mere thought of Fang saying that out loud makes me want to giggle. But, Creature, if that's what you did to The Voice, then what did you do to Lissa and Jeb?

DevilsDemon: Oh, right. Bitch has been shipped off to a nunnery and I have semi-legally changed her name. Jebby-boo has been shoved in a disease-ridden, deep, dark, snake infested hole surrounded by wolves in the middle of a forest in Peru where NOBODY CAN HEAR HIS SCREAMS! Ahahahahahaha!

Kabluy!: Jebby-boo? Takes makes me not hate MY nickname as much

DevilsDemon: Really, Lover Boy? Is that right, Lover Boy? Are you sure, Lover Boy? Huh, Lover Boy? Lover Boy? Lover Boy? Lover Boy!

Kabluy!: …never mind

CookieMonster: So, you're in Peru? I thought that you were in Angel's room, Creature?

DevilsDemon: Oh, I am! But before, I was in Peru!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: There is only an hour time gap between you kidnapping those three and us capturing you. It would take about four hours to fly (with a plane) to Peru, if you started in Texas that is. However, even if you were already in Peru and Jeb was there as well by some weird coincidence, how would you have gotten into Angle's room- which is five feet away from the rest of us without us noticing and while still IM'ing us? P.S. - Max, you could always just peak into Angel's room if you're that worried…

CookieMonster: Wow. I am NEVER going to get used to him talking so much

DevilsDemon: I know, it's so out-of-character of him. It makes me want to giggle

EdwardtheHatter: It's so weird

LostBFFL: It's longer than one of Nudge's speeches…

CookieMonster: Are Gazzy and Nudge still sleeping?

Kabluy!: Am I the only one paying any attention to what Fang is saying! He brought up some very good points!

DevilsDemon: That was about five sentences, though. That's not that much, really.

CookieMonster: But they were some pretty long sentences

EdwardtheHatter: I just counted! It's about 95 words long!

LostBFFL: That's almost one hundred words!

DevilsDemon: But- but- Fang saying one hundreds and one words is the 19th sign of the apocalypse!

EdwardtheHatter: Then, we just have to make sure that Fang never reaches that number!

DevilsDemon: Do you have a plan, Mini Me?

EdwardtheHatter: Oh~~! I like that name!But, yes, yes I do!

Kabluy!: Their not listening to either of us, are they?

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: No, no they are not.

DevilsDemon: Wait.

LostBFFL: Hm? What is it, Creature?

DevilsDemon: He's still here…

InHeads: Meep.

InHeads has been kidnapped…again

CookieMonster: Was he spying on us?

EdwardtheHatter: I think that it's more like he was trying not to be noticed

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: He was hiding.

DevilsDemon: Yay! Nemo is back to his normal self! We no longer have to fear for our lives!

CookieMonster: Humph. As if I had been fearing for my life.

Kabluy!: You know what? I give up! *sigh* So, Creature, where did you send him to this time?

DevilsDemon: Hee. Hee. Hee.

LostBFFL: For some reason that virtual laugh just sent shivers down my spine…

Kabluy!: As much as I hate to say it; same.

DevilsDemon: I sent him to Kanye West, and Lady Gaga.

CookieMonster: You did more than that.

DevilsDemon: You're right, Psycho! I also sent Brainiac into the mind of a lawyer!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: My God, you ARE evil!

EdwardtheHatter: You guys are just realizing this now?

DevilsDemon: I feel like singing. Hatter, join me! Oh~~! Jingle bells, jingle bells!

EdwardtheHatter: Jingle all the way!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: Their singing a Christmas Carol at the beginning of summer…

CookieMonster: So, what do you guys think of her?

DevilsDemon: Oh what fun~!

Kabluy!: She's annoying

EdwardtheHatter: It is to ride~!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: I like her

DevilsDemon: In a one horse~~!

CookieMonster: So, everyone likes her? Good!

EdwardtheHatter: Open~~!

Kabluy!: Well, I don't!

DevilsDemon: Sleigh~~~!

LostBFFL: Well, that's all joy and good. But, if we are all in the same house…WHY THE HELL ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME ON A CHAT ROOM!

DarknessIsYourBestFriend: …


End file.
